


The Last Snap

by belleathrone



Category: Marvel
Genre: All the feels made me do this, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, This is how I deal with heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belleathrone/pseuds/belleathrone
Summary: The last snap with Tony not dying alone.





	The Last Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck reading this mess. My heart is smashed into pieces so this one-shot should be really messy. Not quite completed and I'm hoping to continue after finding ideas. Enjoy!
> 
> The characters belong to Marvel.

 Shit.

_Shit._

Steve's head was aching and he fought his way to blink his eyes open. He felt as if his skull was split open by how hard it was pulsing. He turned to his side and opened his eyes into a little slits. What happened?

Tony entered his line of vision, kneeling just a few feet away from him. 

"Tony?" He muttered and pushed his body up. Something didn't feel right. Tony didn't seem to hear what he had said. When Steve sat up and finally fully opened his eyes he saw that one of Tony's hands was held up in front him, the Infinity stones floating above his hands before they cling themselves to the back of Tony's hand.

Steve widened his eyes as Tony started to speak. "I am..."

"Tony!" Steve shouted and hastily stood up to run towards Tony. But Tony didn't react, he probably didn't hear that one too.

Tony's eyes flashed a myriad collection of emotions as he paused, words stuck in his throat. He studied his positioned hand, the war around him a mere buzz of chaos happening. The pain of the stones coarse through his armor and he could feel it radiating into his skin. This was the only way. The others will be back. The inevitable will fall. And Peter will be here. His family will be safe.

He turned his head to face Thanos, eyes turning red in the edges as they glazed over with a thin layer of tears. "Iron Man." The words were simple. A statement to who he is and will forever be. The Iron Man.

And as the graze of his thumb against the skin of his finger took action, a sudden hand enveloped his, clutching tightly around the rough surface of his armor. Tony looked to his side, eyes blinded by the bright flash and force of the snap but clutched back as tight to the unknown hand. And he heard it, a soft whisper of words that shouldn't be uttered. Not right now. Not by him.

"Together."

Steve.

What the hell is he doing!

Tony hated Steve for this but nothing could be done as Steve's hand squeezed tighter and Tony felt it. The pain. The sudden drain of energy as the stones sucked the living soul out of Tony's body. He couldn't breath for a few moments and felt the beat of his heart decrease drastically. It wasn't long before he felt Steve's clutch on his hand loosened but it was still there, trying so hard to stay around Tony's hand. And then it stopped.

Breathing was suddenly more difficult as they both leaned heavily towards each other and the snap had done it's course, turning Thanos and his army into ashes. His body felt heavy and Tony's shoulder slid down along Steve's torso and his head settled on Steve's lap. Steve leaned back on his elbow looking over to Tony. They were dying, Steve knew it. He didn't want to breath anymore, he was tired. They're hands were still joined and was placed in between them. Steve tried to move his fingers, slowly moving them across over the palm of Tony's hand.

Then Rhodey came, followed by Peter and Pepper. Steve saw Bucky and Sam in a distance, running towards him but he couldn't wait. The two of them were too far and so he closed his eyes.

Heartbeats slowly fade, hands stayed clutched and bodies drained of life.

 

\- - -

(Alternative Universe)

 

"Ouch." Tony muttered and quickly brought his finger up to his lips to suck and lick on the small cut. Steve who was sitting on a couch across from Tony looked up from his sketch pad in alert.

"What happened?" Steve questioned as he placed his sketch pad on the couch and stood up to walk towards Tony. "Did you hurt yourself again?" Steve took the hand that Tony was pressing against his lips and looked at the small cut in the middle of the finger. Steve shook his head and walked over to one of the drawers for the first aid kit.

Tony rolled his eyes at the face Steve made at him. "I'm fine was just distracted for a moment." He went back at sucking on his wound, wondering why he felt a brief feeling of grief wash over him moments ago. 

A look at Steve's sketch pad shows a short line drawn over the picture of Tony that he was sketching. It looked as if it was a sudden and jerking movement of the pencil.

 

\- - - 

(Superfamily AU)

 

"You ready for the park, Peter?" Steve asked the small baby placed on the highchair. The toddler clapped his hands and Steve smiled as he held the jar of Strawberry Jam to be placed back in the pantry. But just a few steps before arriving at the pantry, a sudden feeling sting him and the jar slipped from his hands and dropped to the floor with a crash.

Steve blinked, looking ahead in confusion. What just happened?

Peter's cries snapped Steve out of his thoughts and he quickly turned around and walked towards baby Peter. He picked him up and cradle him to his chest to calm the baby down and maybe to distract himself from the lingering feeling of numbness in his heart.

 

\- - -

(Natasha Stark/ Steve Rogers)

 

"I'm leading by five points, Rogers. Better get ready to pay up." Natasha motioned her hand for the money Steve owed her if she won their third game of Scrabble now. Steve scoffed but placed a dollar on the table beside the board.

"Hey! You promised 10!" Nat complained as Steve ended his turn of spelling words.

"Monopoly was better." Steve grunted as Nat added an 8 point word onto the board and giggled at the obvious defeat shown on Steve's face. Their moment was interrupted by a sudden heavy tug of their hearts and they jerked back at the small force. They widened they're eyes, looking at each other.

"Did you-"

"What was-"

They didn't know what happened but by habit Nat reached over to grab Steve's hand for comfort.

 

\- - - 

(Soul-mark AU)

 

Tony didn't know why but Steve's name has been pulsing since this morning and he was getting annoyed by it. 

"I hate you." He suddenly spoke and Steve looked at him, an eyebrow raised in question. Steve was confused but the tiredness of battling another set of aliens only prompt him to sigh and leaned his shoulder against Tony. 

The other Avengers who were seemingly minding their own business only smiled secretly at the exchange. It was a well deserved rest for all of them after having to sit through the horrible pining Tony and Steve had before. Well maybe only some were trying to be discreet about their opinions. 

Clint threw a paper ball at Tony's head that made Tony turn and face him with a glare. Clint gave him two thumbs up that Bucky, who was sitting on Clint's right, slapped away using his hand. Bucky signed to Clint, telling him to stop bothering both Tony and Steve and their moments and Clint responded by rolling his eyes and turned towards Pietro who was sitting on his left.

A sudden buzz of pain sting Tony's thigh, right where Steve's name was and he winced just as Steve jerked away and rubbed on his neck. They looked at each other as they rubbed their respective marks. Tony brows furrowed as he pondered over the reasons but then he remembered the words he had just uttered before. 

Shit, that wasn't a rejection right?

He quickly moved Steve's hand away and inspected the still bright black ink of his name on Steve's neck. He let out breath of relief before sitting closer to Steve and drape his arm around Steve's waist. Steve was confused yet again but proceeded to drape his arm around Tony's shoulder. They couldn't explain the sudden hollow feeling in their hearts though.

 

\- - - 

(Pre-Serum Omega!Steve/Alpha!Tony)

 

Tony nuzzled his nose closer to Steve's neck and sighed contently. _His Steve_. 

It felt nice to finally have found his omega. 

The smaller man looked down at Tony, smiling slightly and carded his fingers through Tony's hair. "A bit affectionate tonight, are we?" Steve joked and Tony just hummed in response, too lazy to speak. Tony tightened his arms around Steve's waist and rubbed his cheek over the soft skin of Steve's neck.

Tony wasn't usually the one to initiate first contact or even cuddles like this but he was hit by the sudden urge to hold his omega close and to never let go. Usually he would spend most of his nights sitting beside Steve and looking over projects or any paperwork he needed to get done. Anyone would have thought that Tony finding his bond-mate would cause him to drop at least half of his working habits to spend time with his mate. 

Tony was snapped out of his thoughts when Steve scooted closer and started to move his fingers over the scalp of Tony's head in a soothing gesture. Tony instantly melted as Steve's fingers worked their magic. "It's nice." Steve quietly spoke, eyes still trained on the book he was reading. 

Tony blinked up at Steve. Guess he has to really change his working habits now.

Tony smiled before giving a small kiss on Steve's neck and continued to nuzzle and cuddle Steve.

 

\- - -

(Alternative Universe 2)

 

"No, Pepper. I'm not going to the cafe just because of that  _one_ barista," Tony exclaimed through his phone as he neared the said cafe. "Well, I have to hang-up, love you too darling," Tony added before hanging up and pocketing his phone.

He made himself look presentable by the door for a second before entering the cafe. But unfortunately for him Steve was also on the way out with a tray in hand. Both of them bumped into each other and Tony shrieked when he started falling back.

Steve was busy steadying the tray but at the same time, managed to save Tony by grabbing ahold of Tony's arm.

They're eyes met as Steve sighs in relief. "I got you," He said and gave Tony a small smile.

Tony swallowed heavily as he stared back at Steve's baby blue eyes. _Fxck, Pepper was right._

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas, hit up the comment section!


End file.
